The Admiral's Daughter's
by Diane Klepper
Summary: After Voyager returns home, Tom's sister's think about their brother. Part three of The Admiral's Family series,


The Admiral's Daughters  
  
  
By Diane Klepper   
  
  
(Author's Note: This story is part three of "The Admiral's Family". This story is set right   
after Voyager comes home. The names of Tom's sisters are taken from Jerri Taylor's   
novel Pathfinder. I gave Tom's mother the name Maggie because I can't find an official   
name for her. All the characters in the story belong to Paramount. I'm just borrowing   
them.)  
  
  
Kathleen Paris walked into the attic of her parent's San Francisco home and   
looked for the trunk her mother wanted. Maggie Paris had a tendency to save everything   
that was special to her and that included everything any of her children or grandchildren   
made for her at school. Owen always teased her about that by saying that one day they   
would have to move out of their home to make room for Maggie's collection of   
children's artwork. Kathleen smiled at that memory. It felt so good to hear laughter and   
see smiles in her parent's home.   
  
The last eight years has been hard on the entire Paris family. Tom's dismissal   
from Starfleet and his conviction and sentence to New Zealand for being a member of the   
Maquis had been hard on everyone. The events had been extremely hard on Owen who   
told his wife and daughters that Thomas was not a member of their family anymore and   
he didn't want his name to be spoken around him. Kathleen, her sister Moira and their   
mother knew that Owen didn't mean it and hoped that within time Owen and Tom would   
be able to come to some sort of understanding, but when Voyager went missing and   
everybody was assumed dead the whole family mourned the loss of Thomas Eugene   
Paris.  
  
Kathleen smiled at the memory of the phone call she received from her father on   
the day he found out that Tom was still alive. The whole family was overjoyed to hear   
that Tom was still alive but it was also bittersweet because he was still many years from   
Earth. Kathleen prayed that her parents would be alive when Voyager made it home with   
Tom at the helm   
  
She opened up the old trunk and kneeled in front of it. She started rummaging   
through the trunk. She took out a holo- photo album and began looking at the pictures.   
She smiled as she saw herself, her sister Moira, and her brother Tom age from babyhood   
to adulthood. She remembered when she was little her mother was always taking pictures   
of her and her siblings to send to their Dad through subspace whenever he was on away   
missions. She frowned when she saw a picture of her brother and the Admiral on the day   
Tommy graduated from Starfleet Academy. That was one of the last happy memories she   
had of her baby brother. A few months later after he told Starfleet and their father about   
what really happened at Caldek Prime everything was different. The last time she saw   
Tommy was on the day she visited him when he was in the holding cell before he was   
transferred to the New Zealand Penal Colony.  
  
  
  
Tom Paris sat on the cot in his prison cell staring at the force field. He knew the   
guards would come any minute to take him to his new home. His court appointed lawyer   
told him that his eighteen month sentence in a Federation Penal Colony wouldn't be that   
bad. He told him they have a program that helps former inmates get jobs once they are   
released back into society. Tom laughed at that thought. He knew that nobody would ever   
let him fly again and whenever he was on the ground too long he became restless. Maybe   
I could get a job washing shuttles. That's the closest I'll ever come to flying one, Tom   
thought. So lost in thought didn't hear the force field being lowered or hear footsteps   
entering his cell.   
  
"Tommy?"  
  
Tom looked up and saw his sister Kathleen standing there. She was nicely dressed   
in a blue dress when her long blond hair up in a bun. He could see that she had recently   
been crying because her cheeks were puffy but she gave him a small smile. He frowned   
at her and stood up straightening his gray prison jumpsuit. "Kathleen what are you doing   
here?"  
  
"Tommy I had to see you. We are all worried about you."  
  
Tom laughed, "You, Mom and Moira are worried but I bet the Admiral couldn't   
care less if I was alive or dead."  
  
Kathleen said angrily, "You don't mean that…Dad is hurting too. He loves you."  
  
Tom sarcastically said, "Yeah then why did he say I'm no longer his son."   
  
"Dad didn't mean that. He was upset. You just have to give him time to cool off."  
  
Tom turned away from his sister and stared at his cell wall. He said in a soft   
voice, "Kath…you sound just like Mom."  
  
Kathleen grabbed Tom arm and turned him around so he faced her. "Thomas   
Eugene Paris…. you are not a quitter. I expect you to serve your sentence and then come   
home to us. Is that clear little brother?"  
  
Tom gave a little smirk. "I see you are still bossing me around."  
  
Kathleen smiled. "Hey that's part of the job description of a big sister. I'll visit   
you every chance I get."  
  
Tom frowned at his sister. "Kathleen I don't want you to visit me at the penal   
colony.. I don't want you to see me there."  
  
"Tommy…"  
  
"No Kath…I need you to take care of Mom and Moira. You were always the   
strong one of the Paris siblings."  
  
Kathleen looked at her brother trying to keep the tears from falling. "I'll make   
you a deal…I'll watch over Mom and Moira if you promise to come home after your   
sentence is over."  
  
Tom turned away from his sister. "That's not my home anymore. The Admiral   
made that quite clear the last time we spoke."  
  
Kathleen smiled at him. "Then you can stay with me or Moira. I'll even pick you   
up. Is that a deal?"  
  
Just then the force field came down and two security guards came in. The first   
man was tall and thin. He had dark brown hair and was holding a phaser. His partner was   
shorter and had black hair and he was holding a pair of handcuffs. The first guard said,   
"Paris your transport is here. Time to go to your new home."  
  
Kathleen watched as the guards handcuffed Tom's hands behind his back. She   
looked at her brother try to keep a stiff upper lip but she saw the fear and uncertainty in   
his eyes. As the guards led him away she said, "Tom…I'll see you in eighteen months."  
  
Tom gave his sister a small smirk. "It's a date."  
  
  
  
  
Kathleen woke up from her memories when she heard a voice say, "Kath…where   
are you?"  
  
Kathleen smiled at the sound of her sister's voice. "I'm in the attic Moira."  
  
A minute later Moira Paris came into view. "Mom said you were up here looking   
for some old photo albums."  
  
"I am…What's going on downstairs?"  
  
Moira smiled, "Mom has our husbands busy helping her move furniture to get   
rooms ready for Tom and his family."   
  
Kathleen smiled, "Mom told me that she is getting Tom's old room ready for   
Miral and that she is getting the guest room ready for Tom and B'Elanna. What are the   
kids doing? It's way too quiet down there."  
  
Moira giggled, "Dad is telling them stories about their Uncle Tom."  
  
Kathleen smiled, "That's good. That should keep all of them busy for the rest of   
the afternoon."  
  
Moira looked at what Kathleen was holding. "Have you found the photo albums   
Mom wanted."  
  
"Yes. She talked to B'Elanna over the comm. and she promised to show her some   
of Tom's old baby pictures."  
  
Moira smiled. "I'm sure Tommy is going to love that… I still can't believe he is   
home."   
  
"Me too…I can't believe Tom has a half Klingon wife."  
  
"You know what Grandma Paris always said."   
  
Kathleen and Moira said simultaneously. "It takes a strong woman to tame a Paris   
man." They both laughed.   
  
Kathleen smiled, "Dad was always so embarrassed when Grandma said that." For   
a minute Kathleen was quiet. "Moira do you ever feel guilty about Dad putting all that   
pressure on Tom to be the next great Paris and pretty much letting us choose our own   
careers."  
  
Moira frowned at her sister. "It's funny when we were growing up there were   
times I use to resent all the time Dad would spend with Tom on the simulators at the   
Academy…there were times that I wanted to scream at him that I was his child too and   
that just because I didn't want to go into Starfleet didn't mean I didn't want his   
attention."  
  
Kathleen smiled at her sister. "I felt the same way too…but there were times I   
saw Tom come home from the simulators with such a sad look on his face because Dad   
spend the entire lesson yelling at him and complaining about his work habits."  
  
Moira frowned. "I use to hear him cry in his room at night. He would never cry in   
front of Dad…but a lot of nights I heard him crying through the walls." Moira's mind   
wandered back in time:   
  
  
  
  
Moira climbed up the stairs carrying a plate with a sandwich on it. Studying   
always made her hungry so she decided to take a break from studying for her Alien   
biology test and go downstairs to make a sandwich. She passed her little brother's room   
and she thought she heard crying. She knocked on the door, "Tommy are you okay?"  
  
A hushed voice said, "I'm fine. Go away."  
  
Not believing him for a minute Moira knocked again, "Tommy let me in."  
  
"No…Moira I'm fine. Please just leave."  
  
Moira frowned and said, "Tommy if you don 't let me in I'll get Dad."  
  
All of a sudden Moira heard footsteps running and then the door opened halfway.   
Moira walked inside the room and saw Tommy standing by the door wiping his face with   
his right shirt- sleeve. With terror in his eyes he pleaded, "Please Moira…don't tell Dad.   
If he found out I was crying he will get mad."  
  
Moira looked at her nine- year old brother with compassion in her eyes. "Tommy   
I won't tell Dad…but why were you crying."  
  
Tommy walked over to his bed and picked up a padd and gave it to his sister.   
Moira looked at the padd and frowned. "You got a C-minus in a Geo-Science test."  
  
"Yeah…Dad is going to be so mad."  
  
Trying to cheer him up Moira smiled, "Tommy its only one test."  
  
"You don't understand…Dad told me that if I don't get all A's this semester he   
won't let me spend two weeks with Charlie and his family at their summer house."  
  
"Tommy I'm sure if you talked to Dad…"  
  
Tommy frowned. "You don't get it Moira…Dad doesn't listen…he just yells."  
  
"Maybe you could talk to Mom."  
  
Wiping tears from his eyes Tommy said, "She always agrees with him. Mom   
always says that Dad loves me and that he pushes me because he knows I can do better.   
Moira you and Kath have all the brains in this family. Can't he see I'm doing my   
best…besides I don't need to know Geo-Science to become a pilot."  
  
"When is your next Geo-Science test?"  
  
Tom frowned, "Next week?"  
  
Moira smiled at her little brother, "What if I tutor you? Maybe we can bring your   
grade up enough so Dad lets you spend two weeks at Charlie's family summer house?"  
  
Tommy gave a little smirk, "You mean that Moira?"  
  
"Sure…we Paris's have to stick together."  
  
Tommy hugged his sister and said, "Moira you pretty cool for a big sister."  
  
  
  
  
"Moira"  
  
Moira turned and saw Kathleen staring at her. Moira gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry   
my mind was wandering."  
  
"I've been thinking about Tom all day too...For four years we thought he was   
dead and not only is he coming home but he's bringing with him a wife and a baby."  
  
Moira giggled, "Can you picture Tommy changing diapers?"  
  
Kathleen laughed, "I still remember the time he was two years old and climbed   
out of his crib wearing only a diaper and ran downstairs during one of Dad's dinner   
parties."  
  
Moira smiled, "I remember that. Mom and Dad were so embarrassed. Mom just   
grabbed Tommy and ran upstairs with him while Dad apologized to half the Admirals   
stationed at Starfleet command."   
  
Kathleen smirked, "Yeah but even then he was able to charm half the people   
there with his smile."   
  
Moira smiled, "Yeah he did always have the Paris charm. He may look like Mom   
but he is so much like Dad."  
  
Kathleen nodded, "I know…they are both are so stubborn and become obsessed   
with what they are doing at the time."   
  
Moira smiled, "Just don't say that to Tom or Dad…they will both deny that."   
  
Kathleen picked up the photo album, "Come on Moira …let's go downstairs   
before our kids get too many ideas from some of their Uncle Tommy's adventures."  
  
Moira smirked, "I agree….I think one Tom Paris in a family is enough." 


End file.
